Reality Bites
by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Solving one fissure in space and time has caused more damage than good as two more worlds spill into each other. Will Sam and Dean learn that when it comes to Supernatural beings things aren't always so black and white.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Into The Woods**

* * *

The dark woods stood utterly quiet, a tranquility settled in the inhabitants of the area. It was odd for them to be able to relax in this way these days, everything had begun to change. The woods now longer belonged to those speechless creatures of whom many were born there. No, a new creature now inhabited amongst them -temporarily but no less threatening. Wolves.

Though as many of the animals had come to expect peace could never last upon the Beacon Hills preserve, though they had never come witnessed something quite as startling as this. A bright light burst through the trees sending a small heard of deers galloping away from their small clearing in panic, the blinding light continuing to spread. On and on the light grew beginning to light the darkest shadows of the area until all at once it vanished leaving in its place two men.

"Son of a bitch!" The shorter man snapped angrily as he jumped to his feet and recovered his shotgun from where it lay upon the floor. "Just once I'd like to come across a demon who doesn't resort to cheap tricks to make their getaway." Reaching one hand out he hulled his brother to his feet, green eyes running over the taller man analytically. "You okay Sammy?"

The taller hunter nodded as he began to dust himself off. "Where do you think we are Dean?" He asked, glancing around the small clearing in which they'd appeared, a certain change from the warehouse they'd been in not a minute previously.

"Beats me. I've never seen this place before." He cocked his gun and raised it upwards. "But last time I ended up in a place like this was when I got outta purgatory. I'm taking no chances."

Sam cringed at the thought of his brothers strife unable to halt the guilt that swirled in his gut at any mention of Dean's time there. "Come on. Let's try and find the nearest town." He said, anything to distract his thoughts from meandering down that pathway, even if it meant hours of walking. "Unless we use the angel express. Castiel? Cas? Can you hear me?"

Dean slipped his phone from his pocket, growling angrily at the no service written in block capitals upon the screen mockingly. "Well we can't map our location..." He looked up to the sky and crossed his arms. "C'mon Cas, get your feathery butt down here and help us." He huffed, glancing around for any sign of the familiar beige trenchcoat.

After a few minutes without a response Sam sighed heavily. "Well, if he isn't coming for you then he probably can't come at all." He said knowledgeably, turning on his heal to head through a gap in the trees.

Dean held back a light flush, clenching his jaw several times frustratedly. "I don't know what you're...you don't know what you're...shut up Sammy."He snapped as he started off after him.

Sam's resultant laughter trickled throughout the overgrowth as the tall man ducked and turned to slip through the greenery. "Come on Dean. Who're you trying to kid. You could sneeze and Cas would come running with a tissue. I'd pretty much have to have a gun to my head."

"Cas and I are just...better attuned..."

"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?" Sam quipped, growing increasingly amused by Dean's obvious discomfort, even in the dark of the woods the flush upon his brothers cheeks was visible. His smile fell when he noticed Dean's shoulders tense visibly making him feel a swell of guilt for taunting him. "Dean, I'm not dad. You know I wouldn't judge you man, I just want you to be happ-"

"Can we just focus on finding out where the hell we are Sammy?!" Dean snapped sharply, pushing through a thicket of trees and finally coming out onto a road. His eyes rose to look upon a nearby sign taking in the words painted upon it."Beacon Hills? Doesn't sound familiar."

"No..." Sam agreed, his gaze still fixed upon his brother, though he knew better than to try and bring up the topic once more lest he send Dean into another of his epic drunken benders. "Me neither, we need to find a cafe then maybe try and find out what's going on."

The darkened road around them illuminated with an artificial glow as a car turned around the bend, coming to stop just before them. Both Dean and Sam straightened up as they caught sight of the cop car, last thing they needed was to be arrested - again. "You kids alright?" The man in the car asked as he wound down his window, his kindly face coloured in concern.

Sam spoke up first, running a hand through his long hair. "We were camping up in the woods when we heard something." He lied. "Thought it best to get out of there only we seem to have taken a bad turn somewhere."

"Without any of your stuff?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to their empty hands skeptically.

Dean frowned up at Sam. "Yeah, when we heard the growl grabbing together our stuff wasn't exactly the first thing on our minds." He mumbled in an irritated growl.

For a moment the driver looked between them in silence seemingly coming to a decision as he reached for the radio in the middle of his dashboard. "You kids jump in the back, I'll drive you into town." He said to the brothers before lifting the radio to his mouth. "Sheriff Stilinski here, we've got reports of a dangerous animal roaming the preserve near the south border. Get a team together for a search in the morning. Over."

Sam and Dean shared a glance as they slid into the back of the car - hardly a new experience for either of them, though at least it wasn't in handcuffs this time. The ride passed in silence, the sheriff shooting glances to the pair in the back seat on occasion. Only as buildings came into view just ahead did he begin to speak. "Family hunting trip?"

"You could say that." Dean mumbled gruffly, holding back a grimace when Sam elbowed him in the ribs, the younger Winchester quickly cutting in. "Yeah. A friend of ours says that the game here is good. We wanted to see for ourselves."

"Normally you guys would be right but I wouldn't advise you to head back up there. There have been a string of disappearances around here, my bet is an animal attack."

"Animal attack?" The taller hunter asked, his interest piqued. "Any idea what kind of animal?" At a bemused look from the Sheriff he forced a studious look onto his face. "My brother and I work animal control back at home." He lied.

"Animal control? So you've come across situations like this before?"

"Yeah." Dean replied quickly. "So what're we talking here. Bears? Cougars?..Wolves?"

"Something like that." Sheriff Stilinski added evasively as he pulled into the motel, turning back to face the brothers. "Just give Tom my name, he should give the pair of you a room for the night until you can sort yourselves out."

Seeing that the Sheriff didn't seem prepared to say more Sam slid out from the car, starting to walk towards the reception. As Dean fell into step beside him he glanced over. "Get the feeling something supernatural is going on here?"

Dean nodded once in agreement. "I'm thinking we need to pay a visit into the station tomorrow and get a look at those files. Whatever's going on here I want to get to the bottom of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Swift Escape**

* * *

Stiles grumbled moodily as he began to wake from a satisfying nap, his face pressing into the firm chest below him as he tangled his skinny legs with the familiar muscular ones.

"Do you have to fidget so much?" Derek muttered irritably, running his hand through Stiles' hair as he spoke. It was hard enough that they were currently trying to squish into the teen's bed without anymore movement giving the alpha even less space. Yes, the post coital bliss had most definitely worn off leaving Derek grumpy and restless.

"I'm just trying to get comfy sourwolf. You should be flattered that I'm finding you more comfy than the pillows which you have claimed as your own." Stiles retorted with a smirk, glancing up at Derek. "Maybe if you let me stay at your loft every now and again we wouldn't have this issue."

"Yeah, it would be comfy up until the point your dad breaks in and points a gun at me for deflowering his son."

Stiles snorted at the alpha,quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "Deflowering? Really Derek? That's really the word you wanna use?" He rolled his eyes as the alpha looked away. "Aww c'mon, my dad knows he raised a delinquent, heck he might be relieved that I don't have to do so much laundry now I have someone to take care of my...situations."

"Gross." Derek frowned, swatting Stiles on the back of the head. "And I don't think relieved is going to be something your dad will feel when he realises his son is dating a man who is not only older than you, but was also a wanted killer not six months ago."

"Wrongly wanted." Stiles corrected with a toothy grin. "That is the key word. You were acquitted. Maybe I should tell him, at least then you wouldn't have to climb in through the window like some creepy teenage vampire."

Derek growled and rolled on top of Stiles, crushing their lips together in a firm kiss. "Shut up Stiles." He muttered as he nipped at the teen's lower lip, smirking when he heard a soft moan.

"Y-yessir!" He groaned, his hands sliding up to the strong muscles of Derek's upper back, his nails scratching deep enough to draw out a deep groan. "I withdraw my complaints about having you over in my bed."

"Your hormones really are your weakness..." Derek commented, shifting his mouth to Stiles' throat and kissing at it. It still amazed him that he was able to control himself during such intimacy, all it would take was one small slip up and Stiles could be in grave danger and yet the teen touched him so explicitly. Perhaps that was why his wolf had chosen him above all other options. He opened his mouth ready to make sultry promises to his lover when the sound of an approaching engine had him jumping up from the bed and starting to dress quickly.

Stiles' flushed face looked up at Derek in confusion, his hooded eyes blinking several times before he was able to speak. "Where are you going? I thought we were about to go another round?"

"Not unless you want your father to get a live show." He quipped as he pulled on his jacket, laughing quietly to himself as Stiles yanked the blankets over himself in a startled and very high pitched gasp of surprise. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." He leaned in and kissed his lover deeply, only pulling away as the front door opened. Within seconds Derek had jumped from the window and disappeared off onto the preserve.

"Yeah, it's alright for you making an easy escape." Stiles muttered into the night, trying to will away his 'problem'. His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window, swearing that he saw an amused pair of red eyes glinting back at him. "I'll get you back for this Hale." He said as he slipped from under the covers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants all the while thinking of Coach Finstock butt naked. "That'll haunt my dreams." He shivered, though at least it had solved his 'problem'. Just in time it seemed as his door opened.

The sheriff looked up at his son as he entered the room, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he took in the flushed pallor. "Stiles, are you okay?" He asked, stepping up and pressing a hand to his sweaty forehead.

Stiles' eyes widened, his cheeks flushing a deeper red as he tried to rack his brain for a lie. "I'm fine dad, I was...doing sit ups. Yeah! Coach says we need to start exercising before bed to boost our stamina." He answered, hoping his dad didn't notice his grimace as the horrifying image of Finstock flashed in his mind once more.

John raised an eyebrow at his son, pulling his hand away. For several moments he fell silent, a heavy exhale slipping from his pursed lips. "Stiles, doing sit ups isn't going to help if you're chowing down on three boxes of curly fries before bed."

"Yeah." He laughed, his shoulders slumping in relief as his dad fell for his lie. In no way at all did he allow himself to focus on the tendril of guilt curling through his gut, lying to his dad was becoming a worryingly common event these days. Coughing awkwardly he straightened up and looked up at his dad. "You look tired, long night?"

The sheriff nodded, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Had to take two guys to the motel, found them wandering along the roadside, they said they'd been attacked by something on the preserve."

Adrenaline flooded Stiles at the revelation, his mind running through lunar cycles automatically. No, it couldn't be a wolf, the full moon wasn't till next week he deduced. Unless...crap Derek did say they were in town now..."Really?...did they see what it was?"

"No, they guessed at wolf of cougar but couldn't say for sure. I'll pay them a visit after I've been up onto the preserve in the morning, maybe they'll remember something."

"Wait? You're going up there?" Stiles asked,immediately regretting his own question. Of course his dad had to go up there, it was his job to. As had become a regular occurrence the teenager wished he could simply sit his father down and reveal the world hidden all around them. "Be careful okay?"

"I'll be fine. Get some rest, you've got your calculus exam in the morning."He reminding him as he hugged his son .

Stiles gaze fell to the overturned books at the foot of his bed, he had been studying...till the moment Derek had jumped in through his window and become a distraction."Yeah. Okay." He mumbled as his dad turned and headed for the door. "I'm proud of you Stiles."

A sharp stab of guilt hit Stiles at the praise, quickly averting his gaze he focused on picking up the books and his phone from the floor. "Goodnight dad." He said quietly, flopping onto the bed the minute the door closed. He might not be able to stop his dad from doing his job but he could make sure he had someone watching over him.

**Meet me before school tomorrow in the parking lot. 7.30-S**

Is something wrong?-D

**I think so.-S**

I'll be there. Goodnight Stiles-D

**Goodnight Derek-S**


End file.
